


My Page（连载中）

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 校园架空设定，有一点点娜俊





	1. Chapter 1

特别感谢九老师友情赞助一个原创角色名字嘻嘻❤

 

 

1.

人类对校园的形容似乎很浪漫化，什么四月的樱花，玫瑰色的时代，青春的见证……在李东赫看来都无聊透了。课间他环顾四周搜寻自己的好朋友——

坐在自己后面的李帝努，学霸加班草，老师眼中的乖乖优等生，德智体全面发展的好少年，在漫画里放着也是完美人设，可在自己眼中无聊排位第一。

隔着三个大组坐在最后一排、现在脸上贴着创可贴的帅哥罗渽民，和自己一样成绩中游偏上，长着一副好皮囊，笑起来乖乖糯糯，实际上不是个省油的灯，这可是他们班主任石尘亲口说的。这不，开学没多久就和隔壁班的好友黄仁俊打了一架，两人现在都还在冷战。无聊排位第三。

隔壁高二三班的黄仁俊，全年级比自己差一点点的优秀文艺委员，成绩不错，能歌善舞努力上进，所有老师会用在优秀学生身上的词都适合他，长得可爱深得男女喜爱。私下和熟人都虎得不行，擅长锁喉接梗斗嘴，自己的灵魂伴侣，无聊排位第四。

李东赫想了想，独自开始陶醉地摇摇头，拍拍自己的胸口，后面的李帝努抬头莫名其妙地看着他，嘀咕道：“这人又在自我幻想什么……”

李东赫，高二二班、全年级最优秀的文艺委员，为人正直幽默，多才多艺，蜜肤蜜嗓，人间的小太阳，同学老师眼中的小精灵，无聊排位倒数第一，那就是有趣排位第一。

“那无聊排位第二名是……马克哥？”黄仁俊手搭在他的肩膀上在楼梯间慢悠悠地往下走，下节是二班和三班的体育课。两个人提到这个名字都有点伤感，五人帮的学长老大李敏亨、李马克，在高二学期快要结束的时候告诉他们自己和家人决定移民到加拿大。当时刚刚入夏，蝉子都还没开始叫，李东赫和黄仁俊听了就哇哇大哭起来。李东赫反应最大，一边哭一边打人，李敏亨小幅度躲着，没舍得还手，李帝努帮忙拉着人安慰，其实心里也不好过。李敏亨七月底的飞机，几个人趁机计划带着李敏亨去把奚冈市还没去过的城市景点都逛一次，选好后五个人真的全去了一遍，顶着大太阳走整天，懒得想晚饭，干脆全部都选择火锅，最后又落得一身大汗回家。

“马克哥不是说去了加拿大一定不会再想念火锅了。”

“狗屁，你看着吧，不出半年他还是会想的。加拿大的西瓜能有我们的好吃吗，没有吧，后悔死他！”

黄仁俊笑得不行，正想回你怎么知道加拿大的水果不好吃，此刻走到操场上迎面就是正在盯着自己看的罗渽民，他立刻收回笑容，冷脸走开了。李东赫看着烦，冲罗渽民吼：“都是17岁黄仁俊胶原蛋白比你多还是咋的，你怎么脸上还留着伤？”

罗渽民听了没回嘴，脸倒是又臭了几个度，李帝努过来拍拍李东赫的肩膀，小声说你也别说渽民了，再过两天他们就会和好的。李东赫没好气地用头抵着李帝努的胸口使劲钻，在李帝努低声笑的时候小声回学霸你厉害啊连别人什么时候和好都能预测了啊。李帝努小腿上忽然被撞上个东西，他稳住李东赫后转身低头，是一个米色的环保袋，里面的衣服被甩得都掉出来，不远处有三个高年级男生哈哈地笑着，再后面跑来两个小男孩。

李帝努弯腰帮着把衣服捡起，抖一抖放回环保袋里向面前的男孩递过去：“没事吧？”

罗渽民走过来问情况，李东赫从李帝努背后伸个脑袋出来：“他们欺负你啊？”

旁边跟着的男孩开口回：“是啊，看志晟不太爱说话就随便拿别人的东西玩，怎么会有这种人啊？”

李东赫望了望那三个高年级学生，罗渽民正轻拍两个小孩的背，弯腰做着自我介绍，轻声说道：“下次再发生这种事告诉我们好不好？我们也好帮帮你们。”

叫志晟的学弟点头，有些害羞地没有看三个哥哥的脸，小声说着谢谢。

志晟的朋友倒是很大方地自我介绍：“我叫钟辰乐，谢谢哥哥们，但愿下次不会有这种事啦！”

两个学弟离开后罗渽民转身过来问：“诶，那三个人是传说中爱欺负人的学生吧？”

“嗯，就是他们三个，我上次和仁俊去文艺部开会的时候还被他们缠住了。”

罗渽民和李帝努都上前一步围住李东赫，罗渽民刚缓和下来的脸又皱起询问是什么时候的事，李东赫扬着下巴摆手说也没发生什么，当时李马克和他好朋友黄旭熙路过向仁俊打招呼，他们就走了。

罗渽民听了似乎还是不放心，体育老师招呼过集合，交代这节课自由活动后学生们欢呼着散开。李东赫偷偷瞄着一脸憋不住的罗渽民，找到黄仁俊的身影就直着跑过去，黄仁俊躲都躲来不及躲，硬生生被堵了去路。李东赫拉着搞不清楚状况的李帝努悄悄靠过去，两人开始说着什么，黄仁俊伸手去摸罗渽民的创可贴，有点心虚地问着自己当时下手是不是太重了伤口怎么还没好。罗渽民连忙把黄仁俊的手握住拉下来，安慰着很快就会好了没事。

李帝努欣慰地笑：“你看吧，我就说他们会很快和好的。”

李东赫靠着李帝努的肩膀瘪嘴：“等会儿把罗渽民拐到厕所里我给你现场揭发，他脸上肯定早没伤了，要被我家傻儿子知道我看又可以搞一轮冷战了。”

耳朵早就听起茧子的那句“金秋十月，硕果累累”又回来了，明明已经入秋，九月底的天气还带着股热浪。今天奚冈全天放晴，蓝得不像话的天空下是校园里种着的不知名的常青树，绿色叶子被强烈的光线照上一层不真实的金光。李东赫今天不想打篮球，便拉着李帝努学班上的女生绕着跑道一边散步一边说话，不知从哪里钻出来小个子女生的身影，定睛一看是同班的黎苏清，女生很紧张，黑色眼珠子东转西转，耳朵和脸都透着好看的粉色，风吹来的时候撩开了她的刘海，露出光洁的额头。黎苏清实在不敢看两人的脸，眼睛使劲一闭像是要豁出去的烈士，开口的声音就抖得不行。

“李帝努同学，这是我花心思写的……信，请你收下看看吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

关于李帝努D高流传着很多说法，有人说他温柔体贴，有人说他高冷自傲。要李东赫讲，这人只是有点认生，不自觉地爱变脸。就像现在，可怜的黎苏清伸直的手几乎也要和声音一样打颤，李帝努冷着脸，像个电线杆一样驻在原地，要不是自己在后面拍了下他的背，这人估计根本就反应不过来要接情书。

黎苏清见李帝努收下了信赶紧跑远，李帝努松了口气，李东赫恨铁不成钢地用手指戳戳他：“你刚刚那什么表情啊臭死了，女同学给你递情书诶，就不能稍微友好点吗？”

李帝努捏着情书，无辜地眨眼睛：“我也很紧张的好吗？”

李东赫无语，这人真是没一点“帅哥受欢迎”的自觉，他翻个白眼独自往前走，李帝努挠着脑袋跟上去。体育课之后是语文课，在李东赫眼里这节课基本就是开小差的时间。他抽屉里藏着好几本还没看完的漫画，为了不让老师发现他故意混在参考书和教科书里，翻找起来也就困难许多，因自己粗暴的动作搞得课桌一摇一晃，打在前面王大胖的椅子背上，原本趴在桌上小憩的大胖实在忍不住，有气无力地抱怨李东赫发什么神经，李东赫听见一边道歉一边小了些动作，翘着脚利用脚下桌子的横杆将自己的课桌和王大胖的椅子移得远些。他翻到一本漫画，想到是李帝努说过想要补的作品，转身想把书借给他，却发现平日埋头做题的人不见了，他环视一圈发现学霸正走到黎苏清的位置旁弯腰对女孩说了什么，黎苏清睁大眼睛慌张地点头，像是被惊扰的小动物。

李东赫见李帝努走回座位来，揶揄道：“哎哟我们学霸是不是要把可爱女孩约到天台答应人家啦？”

眼前的人没什么表情，摇摇头拿出数学老师布置的作业埋头开始解题，李东赫有些泄气，将手里的漫画书塞回抽屉里。上课铃响了，唐云拿着教科书走上讲台，身为特级教师的她在学生里很有人气，课上有人开小差她会温柔地提醒同学回神。可唐老师就是治不了李东赫上课不听讲的调皮劲，今天她发现李东赫竟然抬着脑袋听自己讲课，觉得新奇，试着抛给他一个问题李东赫站起来对答如流，老师这下心里高兴了，从毛衣口袋里摸出一颗话梅糖扔给李东赫，他接住后瘪嘴抱怨着老师我不是小孩啦，引得同学们都哈哈大笑。

午休时间李东赫怎么都找不到李帝努，只好跑去找罗渽民和黄仁俊吃饭，两人听说李帝努被递了情书并没有特别惊讶。黄仁俊说高一同班的时候，课间趁他不在总会有各个班上的女生悄悄跑来把情书塞在他的抽屉里。

李东赫眼睛瞪得圆溜溜，问：“他怎么没和我说过这些啊？我还以为小清是第一个有勇气给他情书的女孩呢。”

罗渽民默默翻了个白眼没说话，黄仁俊笑了笑：“可能在帝努心里这没什么好说的吧。”

李东赫有些泄气地用叉子戳戳饭盒里的小香肠，闷闷地说：“我今天还在想他真是没一点作为帅哥的自觉，看来还是有的嘛……”

罗渽民的声音响起来：“东赫，你真的只是这样觉得吗？”

“什么？”

“帝努没告诉你被递过很多情书，就是因为他‘没有作为帅哥的自觉‘？”

不然呢，还能怎样？李东赫望着数学老师写了一黑板的应用题解答思路，中间画着各种辅助线和角标，他机械地在自己的笔记本上誊抄，趁老师转身继续写答案时偷偷看一眼坐在自己斜后方的认真听讲的黎苏清，再看一眼虚着眼睛试图看清黑板的李帝努，迅速转回头。李帝努拿笔轻轻戳了一下他的背，低声问他怎么了，李东赫没理人，撕下草稿纸的一角，写句“你应该去配副眼镜了吧，眼睛眯成那样”，揉成一团头也不回地往后扔，过会儿李帝努又扔回来：“我不喜欢戴眼镜，不好看。”

李东赫抓抓头发，纸条的空间不够了，他又撕下一点，歪歪斜斜地写：“拜托学霸，你长这么帅，戴眼镜只会更帅好吗？”李帝努打开看的时候偷偷笑了，伸手点李东赫的肩膀，轻声回道：“谢谢东赫夸我帅哦。”

被道谢的人忽然觉得脸上发烫，他还是没想通，李帝努是真的没什么帅哥的自觉啊，真的。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

才说了今年秋老虎长得诡异，正式进入十月便开始降温，今天还颇有要下雨的阵仗。原本抱着漫画看得不亦乐乎的李东赫听到教室外传来越来越大的吵闹声，李东赫一向爱看热闹，赶紧跑出去围观。

不料被同学们层层围住的中心人物是黎苏清，对面是同班的蒋莲还有三个其他班的女生，她们面色不善，手里提着水桶，这么一看背对自己的小个子女生浑身都湿透了，不算厚实的短袖校服透出里面的T恤，甚至内衣都有些露出来的迹象。李帝努从人群里挤进去，一把抓住作势还想扇巴掌的蒋莲的手腕，质问着你还想打人吗，估计脸色臭得吓人，蒋莲一下丢了气势。

李帝努转身的时候李东赫感到迎面而来的陌生的冰冷气场，李帝努不笑的时候眼睛失去平日里的温和，嘴唇紧抿，脸上绷出锋利的线条。此刻他轻握住黎苏清的肩膀，挡住她的后背，慢慢从人群里挤出向医务室走去。等中心人物离开后几个同学纷纷讨论着李帝努是不是真的和黎苏清在一起了，昨天就看到两人中午约在天台说悄悄话。

这头李帝努护送黎苏清去医务室，老师把毛巾递过去后迅速询问起身上有没有伤，女孩淡淡地回只是被泼了水，还好李帝努及时出现没有被打，老师一边感叹着现在的小孩越来越厉害，一边出门去走廊尽头接热水。

李帝努看着默默擦着头发的女生，缓和下脸色，坐在凳子上问：“需要我去拿你的外套吗？”黎苏清没吭声，她的手不知是因为害怕还是太冷而发抖，李帝努叹口气，“你是不是看到东赫站在那儿了？没事的，他不是那种会笑话无辜一方的人……”

黎苏清猛地停住，冷静的外表终于有了一丝裂缝，女孩的眼睛里涌出泪水哗啦哗啦往下掉，脸埋进柔软的白色毛巾里。

没有哪个人愿意让喜欢的人看到自己那么狼狈的样子的。

李帝努还在这头手足无措地安慰着别哭没事的，女孩却愈发觉得难过，小幅度抖着肩膀哭起来。医务室的门被推开，李帝努抬头一看是李东赫拿着黎苏清的衣服和热水进来了，他剜一眼把女孩弄哭的李帝努示意让开座位自己来，女孩还埋在毛巾里哭，李东赫把热水放在矮柜上，把衣服递过去。

“小清，把衣服换一换吧。”

女孩听到熟悉的声音更不敢抬头，湿掉的头发黏成一束一束的，却被李东赫轻轻抚在手心。

黎苏清在高一就和李东赫同班，第一学期班上开新年晚会时她和李东赫都是被点名留下来准备道具的人，几个同学放学后加班加点地弄。天色慢慢暗下去，黎苏清忽然觉得小腹一阵疼痛，想着准是生理期来了，可今天自己身上没有带止痛药，她只好捂紧身上薄薄一层针织衫继续拼装道具。李东赫先发现自己脸色发白，悄悄挪过来问是不是不舒服，黎苏清支支吾吾开口说肚子很疼，李东赫观察女孩用手捂着的位置，二话不说出去接杯热水递给她，和大家打过招呼后出去买了止痛药回来。

李东赫后来解释家里妈妈每个月也会这样，自己早就习惯了。

或许大家都觉得罗渽民或者李帝努长得帅，黎苏清看着李东赫，那会儿脸比现在圆些，肤色偏深就很好看，一头毛茸茸卷发，像家里陪伴自己的小熊玩偶，那时她便认定李东赫才是全校最帅气温柔的人。

“一看就知道是蒋莲爱欺负人，小清我给你说，找人帮忙还得找我，李帝努这种靠不住的。”

李帝努听不下去了：“……李东赫你安慰人就安慰人，干嘛又来骂我？”

“你都把别人弄哭了，好意思吗？我看你也就解题厉害了，人际关系不行啊你。”

黎苏清听着两人的斗嘴破涕为笑，悄悄把半边脸露出来，眼睛弯着却露出清亮的光，两个男生这才松了口气。

“李帝努同学昨天就找我问过是不是被欺负了，观察力真的很厉害啊。”黎苏清赶紧圆场，“今天要不是他过来救我，我也只有在那儿傻站着挨打了。”

女孩深吸一口放下毛巾，眼睛和脸都红扑扑的，抬头望着两人微笑起来。

“谢谢，真的谢谢了。之后的事还是交给我自己来解决吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.

躁动青春期的少年总是会有各种各样的想象，“拥有超能力去拯救世界”就是其中之一。李东赫津津有味地看着漫画，这个故事的主角是个实力相当厉害的人物，平日处处忍耐，也不想被人知道自己的超能力，但在关键时候主角还是会爆发力量出手相助于他人。李帝努比他先看完这部漫画，说很敬佩这个主角，李东赫撑着下巴想了一下，除了不太明白他为何要隐藏实力之外，其他的都很酷。

罗渽民、李帝努和李东赫午休下楼去操场运动的时候路过高一的教室，听见尖锐的笑声时都转头循着声音来源，是钟辰乐和朴志晟在楼道里玩耍，那像海豚一样的笑声是从钟辰乐嘴里传出的。

“哥哥！”钟辰乐先看见了他们，拉着朴志晟跑过来，笑嘻嘻地，脸上有些猫咪纹，惹得三人都忍不住上手揉了揉他的脸。

“最近还好吗？”

钟辰乐认真地点头：“嗯，最近挺好的，没人来找麻烦。”

他们见朴志晟终于肯抬头看人了，欣慰地又去摸可爱学弟的头，说过几句话后便去操场打球。午休时间的打球多是3对3随机组队对抗，不巧今天他们的对手里有欺负朴志晟的学长范恬，李东赫犹豫着要不要迎战，李帝努皱眉说道只是打个球应该没什么事。

比赛开始后他们发现学长们的盯人战术很是紧密，罗渽民把球往后扔，抱住球的李帝努眼疾手快地向左边跑，范恬故意去抓他的衣服，李帝努差点摔倒，失手将球滚了出去。罗渽民见状垮下脸，李帝努拍拍他的肩示意继续。第二回合是高三组范恬带球进攻，李东赫擅长防守，范恬左右转着都冲不过去，几人僵持间范恬忽然向前朝他一撞，李东赫当即被弄翻在地，还滑出去一小段距离。李帝努立刻抓住范恬的衣服，不顾范恬再三警告，几个人乱作一团开打，罗渽民早就一肚子火要发，这下刚好逮着机会挥上拳头，那边李帝努借周末去健身房锻炼身体出来的力气派上用场。邻场打球的黄旭熙发现这边开打，看到黄仁俊正抱着器材路过没看到，不嫌事大地张嘴吼“哇罗渽民被打啦”，黄仁俊一听扔了器材往操场冲。

“谁打渽民呢啊？！”看见个不认得背影立刻来了一记飞踢，黄旭熙过去跟着踩两脚，趁机帮着李帝努打了两拳范恬。黄仁俊站稳后看到躺在地上的李东赫，跑去正要扶起来的时候听见教务主任的爆吼，黄旭熙拍拍黄仁俊的背说句“对不住啦”赶紧逃走了。

眼看李东赫脚踝似乎崴了，左手臂被地面蹭出一条红印，教务主任让黄仁俊先去医务室照顾伤员，其余五人全部拎回办公室站着挨骂。几个班的班主任也跟着赶来，石尘一看脑袋疼，罗渽民打架不是一天两天，这次怎么连班里的优秀榜样李帝努也被卷进来了。

“冯主任，你也认识我们班这位班长李帝努吧，这事肯定有什么误会……”

被气昏头的教务主任这一看才冷静下来，指着李帝努：“你先讲讲怎么回事。”

李帝努一张嘴就疼，忍了忍说道：“我们只是组队打篮球运动锻炼，学长他们犯规撞人，把李东赫撞得飞出去很远，我只是拉着范恬的衣服想让他道歉，没想到他却动起手来。”

“范恬，怎么又是你？”教务主任提提眼镜，“你那三人帮净给我们惹麻烦，这次不记大过真的就说不过去了。李帝努你们两个放学以后给我写1000字检讨，你们三个人再给我留一会儿。”

“黄仁俊也踢人了，怎么不算他什么事？”

李帝努举手：“报告主任，我看到是黄旭熙学长打的，仁俊就是过来扶李东赫，他什么都没干。”

“黄旭熙那小子我看到了，一溜烟人就不见了，等会儿我亲自到班上去找他谈话，你们走，看着都烦……罗渽民！我训话的时候最好给我严肃点！从进来开始就在傻笑，笑什么笑！”

罗渽民脸上挂彩，却咧嘴笑得更甜了：“明白了主任！”

“……走走走！”

石尘被教务主任留下来训话，李帝努和罗渽民出来时发现下午第一节课都进行到一半了，干脆翘课去趟医务室，推门进去的时候老师正用碘酒擦着李东赫手臂上伤口，疼得李东赫嗷嗷乱叫，老师一巴掌拍在他背上示意安静。

“老师，东赫怕疼，您轻点吧……”

校医循着声音抬头：“怎么我们两个帅哥都受伤了，还管别人呢，都给我坐好等着上药！”

那边黄仁俊拉着罗渽民坐到另一边的床位上，罗渽民还沉浸在黄仁俊为自己打架的喜悦中，颧骨上的瘀青被苹果肌鼓起来印在黄仁俊眼里，男孩脸沉下来不说话，罗渽民见状只好拉着他的手说：“仁俊，伤口好痛啊。”

黄仁俊还是不说话，指腹轻轻拂过罗渽民伤口边的皮肤，仰起脸撅嘴小心翼翼地对着疼痛的伤口吹气，罗渽民这下安静不说话了，像是被面前的人的动作唬住。李东赫在这边看得觉得实在肉麻，转头回来正想和李帝努吐槽这两个笨蛋，在对上李帝努眼睛的一瞬间察觉到对方难得露出的异样气场。

“……你怎么啦？”

李帝努倾身查看刚擦好的伤口，淡黄色碘酒几乎要铺在李东赫整个左手臂上。李帝努垂下眼，他的两边脸都有不同颜色的淤痕和肿块，李东赫看着觉得心惊。

“疼吗？”两人异口同声问出口，皆是一愣。

李东赫瞪着眼睛摇头：“其实我还好，擦了碘酒就没事了，不疼。”

李帝努点头：“我也还好，疼过了。”

旁边的老师听罢冷哼一声，匀上碘酒的棉签点在李帝努的伤口上，他没忍住低声叫着偏过脑袋，老师强硬地把学生的头扳回来，涂抹伤口的力道轻了不少，等差不多后她起身去查看罗渽民的情况，留下李东赫和李帝努两人对视。

“你今天怎么就打架了？”

“对不起东赫。”李帝努没看他，透出很后悔的语气，“刚开始该听你的，不和他们打球就好了，害你摔这么惨。”

李东赫摇摇头：“你说什么啊，我没事……冯主任说什么了吗？”

“哦，让我和渽民写1000字检讨，不写完不准放学。”

“1000字……我帮你写！”

“不行，你手还伤着呢！”

“左手伤了右手还可以用啊。”李东赫笑着举起自己的右手挥了挥，“我来负责！”

李帝努因李东赫张着嘴笑的样子卸下心理负担，露出日常标志性的月牙笑眼，李东赫拉着他提议回教室，李帝努点头，背对他蹲下。

“你干嘛？”

“你脚崴了就别走路了，我背你回去。”

李东赫拍拍他的肩膀，嬉皮笑脸地回：“班长大人起来吧，我脚没崴，装的。”

李帝努无语，双手搭着膝盖站起来，李东赫抱怨：“人家仁俊一眼就看出我是装的，你怎么回事，不行啊你！”

“是是是，我不行……”


	5. Chapter 5

5.

英雄是英雄，普通人就是普通人，李东赫再清楚不过，被范恬撞得摔倒爬不起来的瞬间自己便感到无力，不同于漫画里被撞穿几层墙流着血还能在废墟里站起来的英雄们，普通人类的肉体是如此地局限。他偏头悄悄看着稍微走在自己前面一点的李帝努，就算每周都在积极锻炼身体的他也会因为学长挥来的拳头破了好皮相，现在连那颗泪痣也看不见了。

上下课的铃声交替响起几轮后，优秀学生李帝努已经被各科老师关怀了个遍，路过李东赫的时只会叹气拍他的背，再三嘱咐要好好学习，气得李东赫转身想批斗差别待遇，但对上李帝努带着伤无辜的表情怎么也开不了口了。

放学后李帝努抢过纸笔执意自己写检讨，李东赫拗不过只好表示等着他一起赶公交车回家。才写了几行字的时候蒋莲推门而入，红着脸请李帝努出去谈谈，不过关上门李东赫也听到了女生突如其来的大声告白。

“李帝努我喜欢你，就算你被打成这样也好帅，我就是喜欢你！”

李东赫拿着李帝努的水笔无聊地打着转，心里说不上什么滋味，这人是不是太受欢迎了点，他看见检讨里李帝努规规矩矩地写着范恬的名字，气不打一处来，划掉改成了“范贱”。

王大胖背着书包悄悄从前门挤进来，满脸看热闹的笑容嘀咕道：“还真表白上了。”

“嗯？之前发生了什么？”

王大胖一边翻着自己的抽屉，一边回：“别看人家黎苏清个子小性格软，今天扎个马尾站在蒋莲座位前把腰这么一叉，吼什么‘有本事自己表白去别拉着无辜人乱搞事啊’。这不，估计被刺激了。”

“你说小清当面和蒋莲怼啊？”李东赫惊讶，“活久见，那孩子就是脾气太好被蒋莲指使过来指使过去的，这下还真是解气。”王大胖表示赞同，挥挥手里的雨伞示意再见，目送他出去后李东赫冷静下来一想，小清这么做很大快人心没错，不过搞得蒋莲跑来告白好像也不是什么好事。

后门被推开时李东赫赶紧去观察被告白的人的脸，暂时还读不出什么情绪来。

“你又紧张了啊？”

“还好。”

李东赫摆正写检讨的纸：“你怎么回人家的啊？”

李帝努瞥一眼检讨，似乎是发现了李东赫改的名字，一下乐开了花，连头发丝都在抖。

“东赫，你怎么这么有才啊？”

李东赫得意地用右手拍拍自己的胸脯：“那当然，要不怎么会当上文艺委员？”

李帝努眯着眼看向他：“我回答谢谢她喜欢我，不过我有喜欢的人了。”

李东赫一顿，发现李帝努还直勾勾地盯着他看，眼睛又黑又湿漉漉地，好像现在闷在空中的水汽，他视线不自觉地开始避开，李帝努似乎埋头继续写检讨。

等把检讨交给石尘的时候外面开始下雨了，罗渽民和黄仁俊跑不知哪儿去了，两人只好先离开了学校。今天他们都带了伞，撑开后两人距离被拉远了，李帝努悄悄靠过来挤李东赫，伞沿被挤得偏了，透明水滴铺洒在两人的肩上。李东赫将伞夹在脸边伸出右手去拉李帝努的校服袖子摇晃着，劣质的尼龙料子捏在手里又湿又滑，几颗豆大的雨滴跟着落在自己的手臂上，李帝努忽然收拢自己的伞钻进李东赫歪斜的伞下，此时他后背已经湿了大半，李帝努伸手将伞举直，在狭小的空间里李东赫听见李帝努低沉温柔的声音响在耳边。

“你休息下手，我来帮你撑着。”

李帝努捞过李东赫的肩让他挤在自己身边，两个人小心翼翼地走在积着深浅不一小水滩的人行道上，李东赫稍微偏头就看到李帝努发红的耳朵。他忽然想起了第一次见到李帝努的时候，那天放学也下起了雨，D高校门对面是个小公园，他过马路时看见凳子上放着一个纸箱，里面钻出两只猫脑袋，小动物正在喵喵地叫，他正要查看的时候有人已经跑过去了，那人就是李帝努。男孩小心翼翼地把伞直立好遮住纸箱，李东赫跟着过来看时发出惊呼，原来还有一只小猫缩在箱子里面。李帝努打了个喷嚏，耳朵慢慢变粉，他转头笑着对李东赫说自己对猫毛过敏，语毕却一把抱起箱子说打算把三只猫弄回家去。

“你不是过敏吗，这样没问题？”李东赫自觉帮他撑起伞，两人慢慢走到公交车站。

“可是他们也太可怜了，水粘在毛上肯定很冷吧。”

挤进公交车时空间里湿热的空气让人难受，脚和腿不免会被他人伞上水弄湿，就像那时李帝努小心翼翼地护着三只猫，现在他挤在李东赫身边护住他手臂往车后挤，后门前还有些空地，他们过去站着，李帝努一手拿着两把伞，骨节因此分明地突出来，李东赫低头看得愣神，伸手又去拉他的袖子。

每个人或许都有潜在的勇气，或许都能成为英雄：黎苏清抛弃掉曾经的怯弱，挑衅了蒋莲，她是个英雄；蒋莲不再犹豫，鼓起勇气来告白，她也是个英雄。

李东赫抬头与李帝努视线相对时，李帝努安定地向他露出微笑，鬓发湿漉漉地贴在脸边，也不知道伤口会不会感染，还会不会痛。

——而替被撞倒的自己出气的李帝努，是李东赫的英雄。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

考试是学生生涯里必不可少的环节，对于即将面对漫长高考准备的学生来说更是重头戏。D高临近期中考试之时，从校长到各科老师都更加认真地检查着学生的学习任务，作业量和难度都有所调整，班主任石尘也常在自己的英语课上花些时间提醒学生要开始为诊断考试做准备。

然而她感到班里有些孩子并没有对此有特别的重视，比如像李东赫这样成绩中游的学生就在自己讲话时开小差，皮孩的抽屉里不知道藏着什么东西，她点名提醒过后李东赫一节课里老实不少。直到期中考试后自己拿到成绩表时她才意识到问题的严重性。

作为老师钦点的学习委员李帝努拿着班内排名表走进教室，按照石尘的要求将这张表贴在后墙特设的公告栏处。石尘原本不主张公开学生成绩排名，每次考试只讲有意向知道排名的自行来办公室查，没想到这次一反往常在班里贴出了名次。小孩们叽叽喳喳地围观着两张纸，倒是李东赫和罗渽民一进教室头也不转便坐回自己的位置睡觉。李东赫前面的同学王大胖对考试和成绩很上心，常越过李东赫找李帝努对答案，考试成绩也要一科一科仔细对比，这就是李东赫最烦王大胖的时候，他趴在桌子上听着两人波澜不惊的对话，后面这位班上第一，全年级第二，王大胖班上第四，全年级则掉出第十五名。

“按照这个走向，估计我们班这次总体考得不太好。”王大胖推推眼镜，“听说以前在全校大会上我们班老被校长提出来表扬，石尘多风光啊，这下完蛋了。”

李东赫听得烦躁不堪，抬起头就嚷：“她名字就不吉利，石尘石尘，石沉大海了，能考得好个屁。”

王大胖瞪大了眼睛：“大哥，你干嘛发这么大的火啊？”

李东赫扯着一边嘴角笑：“我明人不说暗话，就烦你们这种成绩好的，对了答案还要比成绩，都是前五的还嫌不够啊？”

王大胖被讽得莫名其妙，看平日里的哥们儿正在气头上便闭上嘴转身去做自己的作业。李东赫没了斗嘴对象，烦躁地挠挠头，后边李帝努的声音响起来。

“东赫，你这样说大胖是不是有点不好？”

“哟，学习好的之间也是心有灵犀嘛。”

李帝努放下了笔面无表情地盯着李东赫，片刻之后摇摇头继续整理自己的东西，李东赫见他没打算和自己一般见识，心里的火气又升高几个度，一边说着装什么清高一边也转回自己的桌前继续打瞌睡。

不出意料下午的课间李东赫被石尘单独叫到办公室里训话，作为班主任的她不是爱发脾气的类型。这次也只是冷酷地指出李东赫经常在课上开小差的事实。

“不止是我的课，我还在其他任课老师那里听说你不听课。我问过李帝努，你很爱看漫画，抽屉里是不是还藏着很多漫画书？”

李东赫低头着看着自己的运动鞋和石尘的高跟鞋，不想搭理班主任的质问，石尘终于有些不耐烦，将桌子上的作业本摔在书堆上，继续道：“李东赫，别搞得好像我在逼你一样，高考说到底就是自己的事，如果你都不对自己负责，谁还能把你怎么样？你看你平常不也挺好的，在我们班上能保持在17名左右，我印象里你最差也就掉到过一次22。全班就48个人，你告诉我还打算滑到哪儿去？”

见李东赫还是不说话，石尘揉着从早上就开始疼痛的太阳穴叹气，上课铃响了，她还是没打算放李东赫回教室，见办公室的老师走了几个去上课，终于又安静了些，石尘低着身子试图去看李东赫的脸，轻声说道：“那我这样问你，你现在有没有想去学校或者专业？”

李东赫茫然地摇摇头，石尘接道：“也是，我看你们这些小孩玩都还没玩够，想不到那么远去。那也没关系，考试能考好，一定是会给你留更多选项，这些东西都是一环扣一环。你现在这么年轻就不愿意花精力为自己铺路，以后你觉得还能有什么余地做选择吗？”

“没有……”

“我也是从叛逆期过来的人，明白你们小孩子都听得懂，要知道我对你还是有很多期望的，你看你平时这么机灵，不可能是个教不会的学生，很多老师都和我这样评价过你。成绩有起伏也正常，但是我不想这话贸然说出来让你继续松懈，你回去好好把每科的卷子上的错题改了，买几个本子做错题本，我要检查。”

“老师，我哪儿有钱买那么多本子啊，你又不是不知道我家管零花钱管很严的。”

石尘佯装要打他的腿，最后也没舍得下手：“那下周一家长会我和他们说一声给你钱买，实在不够我自己掏腰包赞助你个本子总行了吧？”

“哦，谢谢石老师。”

“现在舍得叫我一声老师啦？不是要我石沉大海吗？”

李东赫吓得抬头瞪大眼睛，石尘看眼前的孩子圆溜溜的样子觉得可爱，忍下笑容教训道：“你一天到晚别给我那么得意啊，我耳目可是很多的，你们干什么我都知道。”


	7. Chapter 7

7.

虽与石尘的谈话以比较轻松的氛围结束，但在回到教室时李东赫的心情还是落回低谷，黑板上又被物理老师写满解题步骤和示意图，走回座位时王大胖看他一眼，向他伸出拳头，李东赫笑着和他碰了碰，而后面的李帝努正在认真地写着笔记，丝毫没有要理会人的意思。

物理课下了就是放学时间，周五大家都迫不及待离开，王大胖拉着李东赫扯了扯最近的新番剧情，等李东赫转头找李帝努时发现人早就不见了，位置上没有书包，估计是擅自先走了，还没来得及骂人李东赫听见有人敲敲后门，是黄仁俊。

“儿子，回家不？”

“你怎么还在？罗渽民呢？”

“废什么话，今天爸爸陪你回家。”黄仁俊晃晃手里的书包，“赶紧的。”

等出了教室，黄仁俊悄悄看李东赫，还没来得及说什么就被李东赫讽：“有什么话就说，怎么这么畏畏缩缩的？”

换平日黄仁俊早就和李东赫扭打起来了，他叹口气，问：“听说你今天和李帝努吵架了？”

“罗渽民告诉你的？”

“嗯，他陪李帝努回去了，让我留下来等你。”

“哇这可稀奇了，罗渽民真的很久没和我或者李帝努一起回家了，一天到晚有空就黏着你，你们两……”

“哦那个啊，嗯，我们在交往了。”

李东赫刚要仰着头灌矿泉水，被黄仁俊平淡口气的一句话惊得喷出水，还差点呛着。黄仁俊伸出手来在李东赫面前晃，他的左手食指上有枚黑色戒指：“这个是他买的，非要戴情侣款。”李东赫头皮发紧，他知道罗渽民这人其实挺肉麻，可对着黄仁俊的攻势好像也太超出他的承受范围了。

“你们真的很恶心了……”

“有吗？我觉得还好。”黄仁俊笑笑，李东赫这才发现好哥们儿虽然语气平静，脸却有点红，连带着耳朵脖子都挺红的。

“罗渽民动作可真快，什么时候的事啊？”

“就上次你们打架，他和我表白说什么好喜欢啊，可不可以升级当我男朋友啊，我一糊涂……哎呀也不是糊涂，反正过了两天就答应了。不过他这次考试退步了，我和他说要是这样三心二意不好好学习的话就分手……你这表情，是不是在想‘嚯，你们成绩好的怎么怎么样‘？”

见李东赫无言以对，黄仁俊接着说：“别一副你怎么知道的表情，你以为自己那点心思别人看不出来，人家李帝努成绩是好人还没学傻呢。就像老师站在讲台上，你觉得自己把零食藏得好好的可以偷吃，他们都看得到啦。”

“儿子，搞半天你陪我回家是来骂人的？”

黄仁俊咧嘴一笑，跳着给李东赫锁喉，抱怨道爸爸还能想着来开导自己的儿子你李东赫就感恩戴德吧。

两人的家正好是反方向，黄仁俊还是陪李东赫赶车赶到站，李东赫想陪他去对面车站等到车来，黄仁俊嫌肉麻推了推人让他赶紧回家，李东赫没再推脱挥手示意再见便往家里走。入秋后的昼夜长度开始有了微妙的变化，他看着天边几乎没剩多少的彩霞，心情慢慢平静下来的时候发现和自己冷战的人正坐在楼下花台边，他戴着不太常戴的眼镜，手里拿着一个便签本专注地记单词。

李东赫见学霸认真学习的样子，瘪瘪嘴，放轻了脚步想溜进单元楼里。李帝努不知怎地刚好抬起头看见了他，抓着便签本的圆环一下站起来。李东赫干脆站在那儿等面前的人说话，被期待的人此时却紧抿嘴巴，笨笨地讲不出一句话来。

李东赫终于忍不住开口了：“学霸找学渣有什么事吗，没事的话学渣就先撤退了。”

李帝努一着急上前去抓他的手腕，力道不小又赶紧放松些：“我和阿姨讲过了，今晚我们在外面吃饭，我请客，你想吃什么？”

李东赫吞口水，咬牙切齿道：“行啊你，有钱吗？”

“有！”

“我要吃安洲街那边的有家韩国店，我馋好久了！”

李帝努赶紧点头，应道：“多远我都陪你！”

李东赫这才露出笑容，两颗白白的门牙露出来，李帝努见状也跟着露出月牙眼。

“背着书包好麻烦啊，我们去放门卫那儿吧。”

“好。”

“记得把钱包带身上啊，没钱付就尴尬了。”

“……哦。”


	8. Chapter 8

8.

两人去到饭店时还剩最后一个二人桌，跟着服务员走到座位时李东赫转过半边身子向李帝努炫耀这是自己万丈光芒带来的好运，李帝努在他后面一直保持着笑容，李东赫这才想起这人一路上都在傻笑，和在学校爱理不理的样子判若两人，简直像有第二人格。

落座后李东赫看了几眼菜单便决定要石锅拌饭，见李帝努还在纠结赶紧推荐了鱼丸拉面年糕，学霸愣愣地跟着点头，没有再翻照片便答应下来。等到两人的饭菜端上来时李东赫通过腾腾雾气瞄到李帝努那碗里红彤彤的汤汁配着白色的鱼丸和年糕，很是美味的样子。面前的人将旁边的空碗拿起开始舀菜，最后将碗底部的拉面翻出来夹进碗里，最后推给李东赫。

“东赫，你尝尝吧。”

李东赫赶紧学着李帝努拿过碗装了些自己的拌饭递过去。面前的人嘴巴笑得变成猫咪嘴，取下眼镜低头尝过一口拌饭，抬头起来合着说很好吃，李东赫不知为何觉得有些不好意思了。

李帝努吃饭的时候不太说话，李东赫却爱在吃饭的时候聊天，李帝努就听着，从学校趣事到游戏再到漫画都讲了个遍，最后结账时李东赫还叽叽喳喳个不停，李帝努也不恼，安静坐着听他讲话，直到李东赫说走吧才起身跟着出了饭店。李东赫满足地摸摸肚子，天已经完全黑了，安洲街小广场上的各色摊贩亮起了各色灯光，李东赫拉过李帝努的校服长袖逛起夜市，摊位上的东西多是些装饰物件和字画，角落里有家卖饰品的，两人开始翻看起塑料盒里堆着的动物小挂饰。李帝努在里面抽出一个卡通图案的棕色熊头，想想和手机上的动物表情有些像。

“这个很像东赫。”

李东赫伸头过来看，末了小声抱怨着：“什么啊，你是在暗示我是熊孩子吗？”

“东赫本来就是熊孩子啊。”李帝努见李东赫停下手中的翻找转头过来瞪他，又赶紧补充道，“就是小熊啊，很可爱的那种小熊！”

李东赫抽出一个猫咪头：“那这个像你啊！笑眯眯的，嘴巴这样弯成两瓣。”

李帝努眯着眼睛借着昏暗的日光灯看，末了伸手拿过两个饰品向正端着ipad追电视剧的老板娘询问价钱，正想掏钱买的时候被李东赫拦住追击砍价，老板娘眼皮也没抬一下，嘟囔着卖给你卖给你，李东赫替李帝努将省下的十元钱塞回钱包里。

两人在逛完一轮后决定慢慢走回家去，原本就是三站路也不太难走，大街上车流不断，灯光不断地闪来闪去，偶尔还能听见司机们摇下车窗互相咒骂。李东赫和李帝努相顾耸肩，接着往前走，影子在被罩着橘色路灯的地面上拉得老长，李东赫跳着去踩李帝努的影子，走在自己身后的人忽然停住了脚步。

“东赫，你今天是不是真的生我的气了？因为我替大胖说话吗？”

李东赫转身看他，戴着眼镜的李帝努多出几分学术气，此刻竟对这样的小事也生出探究精神。李东赫觉得有些奇妙，不由自主跟着严肃起来，摇摇头。

“其实不是，看着成绩的时候会为以后的事烦恼，所以很讨厌别人讲到排名或者分数。今天是我乱发脾气了，可哪晓得你也不理我了啊。”

李帝努张嘴啊了一声，挠挠头：“我其实有点怕你真的讨厌我了，因为我成绩好一点。”

“你好意思说……”

“可是在我心里并没有觉得东赫很差劲啊，一次考不好不是什么大事。东赫就是太喜欢看漫画了，该复习的时候没有认真复习才这样的。”

“喂你别再说了。”李东赫上前去用手堵住李帝努的嘴，“漫画肯定比教材好看多了啊。”

李帝努的长睫毛似乎能扫到眼镜片，落下细密的阴影，他的双眼因川流不息映着光，仿佛永不停歇。李东赫急忙撤下手，进入自己视线的是李帝努厚薄合适的嘴唇，他一时不知该把眼睛往哪里放，李帝努接着说着话。

“东赫在烦恼以后去哪所大学，学什么专业吗？”

“差、差不多就是这些吧，想着就挺烦的，我爸妈想让我步他们后尘学商，但我没什么兴趣。”

“那也没关系啊，这些还有时间可以慢慢想，你不要着急。”

李东赫觉得今天似乎被好几个人轮番开导，本来就有点晕乎乎的，在吵闹的街上却还能清楚地听见李帝努的声音，不同的是自己的心跳越来越快，在李帝努拉住自己的手时到达了顶峰。他又不受控制地想起之前李帝努为自己打架撑伞回家的那天，蒙蒙雨天里升腾出的热度让自己感到慌张，血液似乎跟着心跳奔腾起来。

他感到手里有毛茸茸的触感，低头一看是刚刚李帝努买下的小熊挂饰，他听见头顶几乎要融入喧闹里的温柔声音响起说送给你了，在抬头的瞬间李帝努倾身过来在额头处连带着他的刘海落下一个轻吻。李帝努缓缓睁开眼睛的时候看见李东赫愣在原地，一向不太擅长言辞表达的人只好硬着头皮开口：“东赫，我……我喜欢你，不管怎么样，希望你不要讨厌我。“

李东赫还是没说话，李帝努心里打鼓，甚至生出些退缩的意思，嘴上又接着啰嗦：”你想看漫画书也没关系啊，可以每周找个固定时间看漫画，其余时间专注学习就好了，劳逸结合嘛。”

李东赫终于回神，挣脱了李帝努牵着的手，急急忙忙道：“这、这附近是不是就有423路，时间不早了，你快回去吧。”

“可我的书包还在你家门卫那里啊……”

“赶紧拿了赶紧走吧。”李东赫转身开始加快脚步往自家方向走，差点都要跑起来，凉风拂过时他才发现脸上的温度奈何消散不下去。李帝努还跟在他后面，他连开口赶人的力气都没有了，只想着快点去拿书包。十多分钟的暴走后两人终于到达门卫室，李东赫低着头把两个书包拿出来，李帝努呆呆地站在外面等。李东赫有些于心不忍，把书包递给对方后表示陪他去车站等车，刚过去时就来了辆423路，李帝努垂着眼帘低声道过再见，背上书包转身正要冲过去的时候被后面的人扯住了书包带，他疑惑着转身，李东赫没看他。

“你手里的猫，拿给我。”

李帝努迟疑地递过去，李东赫捏着绳子去串李帝努书包拉链尾巴的圆环上，低头捣弄间又开始说话：“到时候我想看漫画了你要陪我看。”

李东赫帮李帝努串好后还是没抬头看他，接着拉过自己的书包把小熊挂饰绑在边上。

“东赫……”

“好了，就这样吧。”李东赫用手颠颠小棕熊，站牌上提示着423路即将到站，他还没来得及再说些什么，李帝努双手捏着肩膀又靠近迅速亲了一下他的脸，松开后一边跑向车站一边朝李东赫挥手。

“东赫明天见哦，明天见！”

李东赫的脸更烫了，脑子里根本来不及思考任何东西，李帝努上车往后走时还在通过车窗盯着李东赫看，永远看不够似的。李东赫朝他摆手，李帝努就弯着眼睛满足地笑，单肩背着的书包滑下来，他伸手去捏着刚挂好的猫咪。

明天见，李东赫在心里悄悄说着，等公交车彻底消失在视线里，他才反应过来明天是星期六，见什么见啊。李东赫往家里走时裤子口袋里的手机震动了一下，他点开，是李帝努发来的消息。

“明天是星期六诶。”后面加了一个手机系统自带最原始的哭泣表情。

李东赫站在楼道上不动了，明明隔着屏幕看不见李帝努的脸，他却好像能想象出李帝努带着些许遗憾的笑容，他的内心原来是在哭泣吗？

他上手点着屏幕，按下了发送键。

“明天不准做作业，陪我出去玩吧。”


End file.
